Lifestyle Change
by horsecrazy210
Summary: Casey's past life and her current one collide with one phone call regarding her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! I think it's been over a year since I've written anything! Well, I guess I can thank high school for that. Here is the latest edition of my writings! Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of SVU, you wouldn't be reading this on ) You'd be watching it every Tuesday night.

Lifestyle Change

Chapter 1

Casey felt as though she were looking through a time warp mirror where she appeared 16 years younger. The girl that stood in front of her was Casey's spitting image.

"This was never supposed to happen," Casey thought to herself. "She was never supposed to have known me."

Pushing away the past in her mind, Casey was forced to face the future, a future which included her 16 year old daughter.

Sixteen years ago, Casey had been an average teenager. She had above average grades, above average friends, and an above average family. All of that changed in an instant for Casey though. The feeling still haunted her when she thought about it. No high school student ever wants to be in a position like that, but it happens again and again.

_Flashback_

_Casey's Junior Year_

_In Girl's Restroom_

"_Oh my God," Casey said looking at the plastic stick in her hand._

"_You okay, Case?" her friend Morgan asked._

"_No, but I'm not going to get any better, so we better get to class."_

_Casey had told her boyfriend of the pregnancy, and was astounded when he volunteered to take her to an abortion clinic._

"_No! I'm not going to kill my baby!" she had shouted at Mitch, her boyfriend._

_"Well I don't want anything to do with it," Mitch had called back at her._

_"Fine," Casey said before she stormed home._

_Once her parents knew, they said that they would support her in whatever she chose to do with the baby. After much debating, Casey decided to keep it. Nine months later, Kathleen Marie Novak was born. Only a month after that, Casey just couldn't deal with the stress of school, work, and a baby, so she left a note for her parents, walked out of the house, and left her baby behind._

_End of Flashback_

Sixteen years later, Casey Novak became the ANA for the SVU in New York. She only had the memories of her past life until one day, a phone call collided her past life and her present life into one.

"Novak," Casey said as she picked up the ringing phone in her office.

"Hello Casey?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yes?" she said growing slightly aggravated.

"Hello, my name is Margaret Patricks, and I work for the child services department of the NYPD," the woman said.

"What case are you calling about?" Casey asked.

"Yours," the woman answered surely.

"Excuse me?" Casey asked very confused at this point.

"Do you know of a Kathleen Marie Novak?" Margaret asked.

Casey froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

**A/N: If you want to know what happens, press that little magic button! I appreciate it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't gotten my reviews on my email. Has anyone else had that problem? Anyway, thanks to those who did review, here's chapter 2.

Last time:

"Do you know of a Kathleen Marie Novak?" the woman asked.

Casey froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Chapter 2:

"Hello?" Margaret said.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Yes, I do know of a Kathleen Marie Novak. She's my daughter," Casey answered.

"Well, her caregivers, your parents, were killed in a car accident. Kathleen needs somebody to take care of her. If you don't want to…" Margaret began but was interrupted by Casey.

"I'll do it, but I have to work today, so could I pick her up tonight?" Casey asked.

"On my way home, I can drop her off at the SVU station if you want," Margaret answered.

"That would help me out a lot, thank you," Casey said.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Casey replied.

Casey sat back in her chair in disbelief. Casey was worried because she really didn't know anything about taking care of a kid. She pushed her current problems aside because she still had to get through the work day.

About three hours later, Casey met Margaret at the parking lot of the SVU station. When the car was parked, Margaret and a girl who looked exactly like Casey stepped out. Kathleen stared at Casey with such intensity, that Casey subconsciously wondered if there was something on her face. Casey pushed her bangs off of her forehead only to have them fall back once more.

"Casey, this is Kathleen, and Kathleen, this is Casey," Margaret said trying to fill the awkward silence that had been created.

"It's good to see you, Kathleen," Casey said, not quite sure what to say to a daughter which she had abandoned in the first place.

"I prefer to go by Kat," was her only reply.

"Okay, we can work with that," Casey said.

"Casey, Kat is all registered for North Side High School. Have her there by 7:15, and you will be fine," Margaret said as she got into the car.

"Thank you, Margaret," Casey said.

"No problem. Goodbye Kat," she said.

Kat didn't reply. Instead, she looked at Casey as if to say, 'What now?'

"Well, Kat, um, I have to wrap up one thing in my office, you are welcome to come with me, or you can wait in the car," Casey said.

"I'll go in," Kat replied.

Casey led Kat in to her office hoping that she wouldn't run into any coworkers or friends during the short walk to her office. Once they arrived, Casey breathed a sigh of relief as Kat sat on the couch in her office.

Casey put away a few files, and then she and Kat headed out to the parking lot. Much to Casey's relief, they didn't run into any of her coworkers this time either. She still need ed to sort some things out before Casey wanted to explain her situation to other people. Kat hadn't said more than a few words to Casey the whole time, and only spoke when Casey asked her a question. Once they were on their way home, Casey decided that it was time to talk.

"Kat, listen, I know that you probably have questions about me, or my situation, and I am willing to answer any and all of them, so fire away," Casey said. She was expecting to feel like a witness being cross examined, having her wall taken down brick by brick. Instead, Kat was very calm and reserved with her response.

"I'm not ready to talk yet. I never thought that I'd meet you, let alone live with you, so I need to process that. I do have one question though," Kat said.

"Okay," Casey responded.

"Do I have to call you 'mom'?" Kat asked.

Casey was very taken aback by the girl's question. She had never really thought of her being a mother by title.

"No, if you don't want to," Casey began. "You could call me Casey until you're ready, but even if you're never ready to call me 'mom' that's fine with me."

"Okay, Casey," Kat said. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Talk

They were quiet for the rest of the ride home. When Casey pulled into the parking lot to her apartment complex, she and Kat made their way up to Casey's two bedroom apartment.

"Okay, um, I can get you some clothes to wear to bed if you want," Casey began.

"Thanks," Kat replied.

When Casey came back with the clothes, Kat was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Kat, here's the clothes. I'm going to head to bed, but you can stay up as late as you want. If you want to take a shower, there are new towels in the bathroom for you."

"Okay," she said without turning around.

"I suggest that you plan you bed time according to wake up time at 5:45," Casey continued.

"Okay," Kat said still facing the television.

"Goodnight Kat," Casey said and then hesitated before her next statement. "I love you."

Kat didn't reply. Casey went back to her bedroom and changed into a tank top and cotton shorts. Soon after, Casey was sound asleep. A few hours later, Casey sensed someone's presence, but chose to ignore the feeling and continue to sleep. Something started to poke her in the side. Casey turned over and mumbled something in her sleep.

"Casey," she heard.

"What?" she asked still asleep.

"I want to talk to you," Kat said sitting on the bed beside Casey.

"The trial isn't until 9:30," Casey mumbled.

"Casey, I'm pregnant," Kat said with a smirk on her face, but of corse, Casey couldn't see it.

"You're what?!?" Casey exclaimed as she shot out of bed.

"Not really, I want to talk to you," Kat replied.

"Don't do that to me," Casey said as she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry, who would have thought that you weren't a morning person?" Kat said again with a smirk that this time, Casey could see.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, and I've got to tell you, I've had better wake up calls," Casey said glad to see Kat smile.

"I'm ready to talk," Kat said.

"And I'm ready to listen," Casey replied.

"Where do I start?" Kat questioned.

"How about you ask the questions as you think of them," Casey suggested.

"Why did you run away," she asked.

"I knew that was coming," Casey said. "Kat, I was sixteen, just had a baby, but had no idea how to take care of one. The stress of my situation got to me, and I didn't know what to do, so I left. I didn't want to leave you. I loved you, and of course still do. It was just for me, at the time, it was my only way out."

"Do you know who my dad is?" Kat continued.

"Yes, his name is Mitch Sullivan, and when I told him I was pregnant, he wanted me to get an abortion. Obviously, that wasn't an option for me," said Casey.

"Why did you want to take care of me after Grandma and Grandpa died?" asked Kat.

"When they told me that my mom and dad died, I was shocked. I haven't spoken to them since I left home. Every year though, they sent a Christmas card to my old apartment hoping that I would come home. I was afraid that both you and they would hate me. I also wanted to take care of you because you're my daughter. I want for us to at least tolerate each other. Honestly, Kat, I want to take responsibility for what my actions were years ago. I could have made it better, but I had made a new life for myself and didn't want to change. Right now, I want you to live with me and to have a relationship with you, even if it is more like sisters than mother and daughter," Casey said crying now.

"I love you, Mom," Kat said hugging Casey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two fell asleep for about another 2 hours in Casey's bed until her alarm went off. When they got up, Casey took a shower, and then dressed. Kat realized that she didn't have any clothes appropriate for school.

"Mom," Kat said.

Casey looked around for a minute before she realized that it was her being called 'Mom.'

"Yeah?" she said.

"I don't have any clothes to wear to school," said Kat.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked confused.

"My only nice set of clothes I wore yesterday, so they're in the wash now," Kat explained.

"Oh, well, come here," Casey said heading towards her closet.

"What should I wear?" Kat asked.

"Anything you want," Casey replied.

"No offense, Mom, but these clothes will make me the laughing stock of any school," Kat said with a laugh.

"Well, I have to look professional at work," Cased said in defense.

"Sure," Kat said with an eye roll.

"Okay, get in the car, we're going to my friend Olivia's. I know she has some more hip clothes than me," Casey said in defeat.

On the way to Olivia's, Casey called to explain their current situation.

"Hey, Liv, it's Casey…I'm okay, but I need a quick favor…My daughter…Yes, Olivia, daughter needs some hip clothes for her first day at a new school. Do you think you can help us out?...Thanks a million Olivia…I'll see you in a few minutes…Bye," Casey said ending their conversation.

"What will you tell her?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About me," Kat clarified.

"The truth that I haven't told anyone yet," Casey said.

"I'm sorry I'm making this all come up and ruin your perfectly constructed new life," Kat said.

"Don't be sorry. My life is not at all perfect, in fact, I think it will get better now that I have someone to pal around with," Casey said.

By this time, they had reached Olivia's apartment. As much as Cased hated to admit it, she was very nervous about telling her best friend her most guarded secret. As soon as Casey knocked on the door, it opened. Olivia stood looking a little surprised at seeing Casey and a much younger version of her best friend standing next to her.

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet my 16 year old daughter, Kat. Kat this is my best friend Olivia Benson," Casey said. She could tell that Olivia was doing the math in her head and figuring out Casey's past.

"It's nice to meet you," Miss Benson," Kat said.

"Forget the title, call me Olivia," she said. "Now, I hear that you are in need of some clothes. Follow me," Olivia said as she led the way to her closet.

The three girls spent the next half hour talking, laughing, and trying on clothes. Kat finally found an outfit that she lived using Olivia's tight dark jeans, a bright pink cami under a low cut black tee-shirt. Casey and Kat said goodbye to Olivia and headed to drop Kat off at school.

Just before they reached the school, Casey and Kat made plans for later that afternoon.

"I'll come by and pick you up at 3:20, and then we'll have to go back to my office for a few hours," Casey said.

"Sounds good to me," Kat said.

"Love you, Kat," Casey said as her daughter left the car.

"Love you too, Mom," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unfortunately for Casey, she ran into a lot of traffic trying to get to work and was half an hour late. When she got there, Cragen was waiting to pounce, even though Olivia had been trying to calm him down knowing Casey's situation. Olivia's efforts didn't help much.

"Well, It's nice of you to show up today, Novak," Cragen said when she walked in the door.

"Look, sorry I'm late. I had to drop my daughter off at school," she said.

"That's a new one, councelor," Don told her.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Casey flashed back.

"You're serious? You're not even old enough to have a kid," he said.

"I'm 32, not 10!" Casey shouted.

"How old is you kid?" Don asked.

Casey said, "Kat is 16. Get everyone out here, I'm only gonna explain this once."

Once Casey explained herself to her coworkers, she go many shocked faces. No one except Olivia could believe her.

"Kat is coming here after school for a few hours, so please don't treat her like an alien," Casey pleaded.

"We won't," Elliot said. "If you need any help, Case, we've got your back." Elliot know what it was like trying to balance a job and kids. He was even busier now after the divorce.

"Thanks," Casey said sincerely.

Casey was back and forth from the court room and her office all day. When the clock finally read 2:30, Casey left to pick up Kat.

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" Casey asked when Kat got in the car.

"The same as any day of school, boring," Kat replied.

"Once we get back to the station, I'll introduce you to everyone there, and then you can hang out, do homework, or whatever," Casey said.

"Okay, that works for me," Kat replied.

Back at the station, everyone was waiting for Casey and Kat.

"Hi guys!" Casey said when they got there.

"This is Kat, my daughter. Kat, this is Olivia, as you know, her partner Elliot, Much, Fin, Cragen, and Dr. Huang," Casey said.

"Hi everyone," Kat said.

After about twenty minutes, Casey heard a knock on her office door. Kat came in with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked and hurried over to her daughter.

"I'm happy, Mom. I'm happy that I met you and get to live with you like a normal kid. I'm so happy that you took me in when Grandma and Grandpa died.

"I'm happy too, Kat. I love you," Casey said.

"I love you too, Mom."

"We're going to be fine together," Casey said washing away and remaining fears of her situation.

THE END

A/N: Okay, the end was a little sappy, but I had a great time writing this story! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
